


Anything you want

by obsessivereader



Series: The accidental series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Steve still did that sort of thing, he’d be praying to God and all the saints in heaven that Bucky doesn’t shift any further back on his lap, because if he does, he’s going to get poked in back of the head by Steve’s erect cock. </p><p>This is not what he was expecting when he offered to work with Bucky and his therapist on the whole touching thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything you want

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the 'accidental stimulation' tag, and this is what came to mind

“You okay, Stevie? You seem a little tense tonight.”

“I’m fine.” His voice sounds just a little strained to his own ears, but hopefully the tv’s loud enough that Bucky won’t notice. “Just had a bit too much to eat, maybe.” He shifts again. “Sorry,” he mumbles, when the movement jiggles Bucky’s head.

“You want me to—?” Bucky starts to get up.

“No, Buck.” He rests his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m good.”

Bucky lays his head back down on Steve’s lap and turns on his side to face the tv. Steve combs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, smoothing it back from Bucky’s face and tucking it behind his ear. He arranges it so it lies in a shiny fall across his thigh, trying to lose himself in the sensation of the silky strands sifting through his fingers, and the weight of Bucky’s head on his lap.

He tries to ignore the heat of Bucky’s hand cupping his knee. Bucky doesn’t seem to realize that his thumb is inscribing little semi-circles on the inside of Steve’s leg, or that he’s been doing it on and off for the last fifteen minutes.

If Steve still did that sort of thing, he’d be praying to God and all the saints in heaven that Bucky doesn’t shift any further back on his lap, because if he does, he’s going to get poked in the back of the head by Steve’s erect cock. He’s just wearing a thin pair of pajama pants, for fuck’s sake, his leg might as well be bare. It feels like nearly every nerve in his body has gravitated towards the small patch of skin being circumscribed by the path of Bucky’s thumb and his cock is throbbing in time with its slow back-and-forth slide.

This is not what he was expecting when he offered to work with Bucky and his therapist on the whole touching thing. But hey, looking on the bright side, at least he’s finally figured out the cause of the odd restlessness that’s been plaguing him lately; energy crackling under his skin, like he could run a mile or ten and still not be able to rest easy.

Bucky sits up and turns towards him. “I’m gonna get a beer. You want—” Bucky squints at him. “You _sure_ you’re okay, Steve? You’re all red.”

“I— Red? What? No, I’m not.” He leans as far back into the couch as he can. “Actually, a beer sounds like a good idea, Buck.”

Bucky leans closer. “Yeah, you _are_ all red.” He swings around and straddles Steve’s lap, then cups his hand around Steve’s neck. “Are you running a fever? Fuck, Steve, your heart’s beating really fast.” Bucky gives him a look that’s part worried, part accusing. “I thought you can’t get sick anymore.”

“I can’t, Buck. Really, I’m fine!” He’s not, he’s really not. Bucky straddling him is not helping him to calm down _at all._ His heart feels like it’s about to explode out of his chest. He has no idea what to do with his hands and his arms are just laying on the couch like dead things.

The worry in Bucky’s eyes shifts to confusion, and then, to realization mixed with disbelief. His gaze drifts down Steve’s body. Steve squeezes his eyes shut and drops his head back against the couch.

There’s a short silence broken only by the sounds of the tv.

“Steve,” Bucky says slowly, “is there something you want to tell me?”

“Nope.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I think there’s something here we should be talking about.”

He shakes his head. Didn’t everyone say ‘Stubborn’ is his middle name?

A finger traces lightly over his eyebrow, and the tickling sensation sends a shiver chasing down his spine. His eyes open in surprise and he finds himself staring right into Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky’s got his lower lip caught between his teeth. “Steve,” he whispers, “is that… because of me?”

Oh god, how to answer. He doesn’t want to lie to Bucky, but just what is he supposed to say? _‘Yes, you gave me a boner just by rubbing my knee’_?

“Bucky,” he groans.

“Please, Steve?” Bucky looks up at him from under his lashes, something vulnerable in his eyes. “I kinda need to know.”

If he has one fatal flaw— Okay, who’s he kidding, he’s got a lot of fatal flaws, there’s no ‘if’ about it, more accurate to say his oldest and most fatal flaw is his inability to deny Bucky anything. Exhibit A: the fucking star-spangled Cap suit.

“Yeah,” he sighs, “it’s because of you.”

The corner of Bucky’s mouth tips up in a crooked smile. “Well whaddaya know.”

“‘S not funny, Buck.”

“It kind of is, actually.” Bucky slides his hand into Steve’s hair. “Can I kiss you, Steve?”

He searches Bucky’s eyes. Surely he wouldn’t joke about something like this, Bucky’s never been cruel. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

He nods, feeling suddenly shy. Bucky leans down and brushes his lips against Steve’s, once, twice. It’s soft, and sweet, and makes his heart ache. Then Bucky tilts his head and deepens the kiss. Steve groans at the hot, slick feel of Bucky’s tongue sliding into his mouth. Things get a little hazy after that. At one point, he’s got his hand tangled in Bucky’s hair and he tugs Bucky’s head back till he can get his mouth and tongue and teeth on Bucky’s neck. Bucky groans his name, sounding as shattered as Steve feels.

Bucky pushes him till he’s lying prone on the couch and keeps kissing him, deep and wet, hips grinding against his in a slow, undulating roll, and _god_ , it feels so good, so so good, he can come just from this. His hips jerk against Bucky’s, seeking more pressure, more friction.

Bucky’s hand slides under his t-shirt, nails scraping softly against his skin. He shudders, and his back arches off the couch at the sensation.

“Christ, Steve, look at you.” Bucky tugs at the hem of Steve’s t-shirt. “Can I—”

“Anything you want, Buck.”

“Anything?” Bucky groans. “You can't just say shit like that, Steve.”

“Watch me, Buck: _Anything._ ”

“ _Fuck.”_

Bucky kisses him hard _,_ like some thin thread of control of has snapped. One hand wraps around the back of his knee and pushes up and out, letting Bucky grind their hips tighter together. His groan is swallowed by their kiss. He’s so _close._ He reaches down and grips Bucky’s hips, pulling Bucky hard against his own as they rut against each other. Fuck… _fuck._ Pressure builds and builds, and then—

“Bucky!” Pleasure tears through him like a lightning storm, wave after wave, electricity arcing up his spine. Dimly, he can hear Bucky’s answering groan and then he slumps back onto the couch, every muscle suffused with sweet lassitude, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Bucky collapses on top of him and tucks his face into the crook of Steve’s neck. He wraps his arms around Bucky and stares up at the ceiling. He’s pretty sure he’s got a goofy grin on his face, but he doesn’t care. Not even the cooling mess in his pants can detract from his happiness.

“Did we just make out on the couch till we came in our pants like a couple of teenagers?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Bucky says, voice muzzy and relaxed. “Hundred’s the new sixteen.”

“‘Hundred’s the new—’?” He laughs weakly and can’t resist squeezing Bucky tight.

“Fuck you,” Bucky wheezes, “I just came my brains out. You come up with something better.”

He slides his hand up under Bucky’s shirt, seeking skin on skin contact. “We didn’t even get our shirts off, Buck.”

“I tried, you mook.” Bucky pokes him in the side. “It’s your fault you distracted me.” He’s quiet for a while, then he says, “So, that was some blank check you wrote me. Is there… some kind of validity period on that?”

“There is, actually.”

“Well?” There’s a worried look on Bucky’s face when he props himself up on one arm so he can look down into Steve’s face. “What is it?”

He reaches up and cups Bucky's face in his hand. “‘Til the end of the line.”

“Oh, you fucking sap,” Bucky says, but his eyes shimmer as he says it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr :) [yetanotherobsessivereader](http://yetanotherobsessivereader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
